The step you need to take from hate to love
by Rena.Robacki
Summary: Fanfic I wrote about a decade ago. Hope you like it.


_Fanfic I wrote when I was 16-17, maybe :)) Try not to laugh too much and please give me your opinion honestly._

Amy-Lee Stevenson was a successful woman, or probably just lucky, but she had everything she wanted and planed for at only 21. Her biggest dream of meeting her idols - GTB - had come true two years earlier. She had been a bit disappointed by Dwayne, but that was only normal after all the dreams - she had set her standards to high for anyone to reach.

Now she was close to Thomas and his wife Reena.

Next week she was finishing law school - two years earlier - with a full grade diploma and she intended to take the necessary exams to get an Oxford degree as well, so that she would become an internationally recognized lawyer. Of course that would take time and sweat and work, oh, ever so much work, hours upon hours of study, but she knew what to expect and she embraced it ever so happily. That was what she wanted out of life. She had 4 more years to reach the top. She was ahead of her plans. Even more - Thomas had offered to give her a starting point and help her get an internship at his lawyer's office. It was more than she had ever asked or hoped for.

Amy-Lee had planned to start a family at 25. 3 kids: two girls and a boy, a loving husband, a nice home by the ocean, 2 dogs and 3 cats - well, that point was negotiable - actually she would have loved to have a whole zoo of pets for her kids as she dreamed of giving them what she had never had and more - and a successful career as a lawyer. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Now she could not afford any distractions from her plans so she was still single and loved it - or that was what she told her friends - this way she could focus fully on her studies.

And that was exactly what she did all week long - focus on her studies. She got her diploma with no trouble and left for Atlanta to meet up with Reena.

As the plane landed her heart was pounding so hard - as if wanting to burst free - even if she had made this trip a billion times before - or 3, to be exact - this past couple of years that she had know and befriended the GTB members.

Getting through airport security took almost a whole hour AND she had lost a bag! It had nothing valuable in it - just her underwear - what a blast! GTB was somewhere in Europe right now, either recording or performing, so Reena came to get her, for Amy-Lee was supposed to stay with her and Thomas until she'd find a place of her own. No longer than 2 weeks, hopefully!

- Reena! Amy yelled coming out of airport security. Hey! Over here? Where are you looking at?

- Ames! Hey!

They hadn't seen each other since spring break, when Thomas had twisted her arm - well, full out blackmailed her, actually - into coming to Atlanta, telling her that Reena was pregnant. Anyone looking at them right now, hugging, would have thought that it had been at least 20 years or so!

- When's the baby coming? Amy asked looking at Reena's ever growing belly.

- Did you bring me your diploma? Reena asked at the same time and they both started laughing. Any day now.

- Of course I brought it! Highest grade ever, and two years before time! Amy bragged to her, just as a child would to her older sister.

- Congrats, Ames! Tom will be so happy for you.

- Well, he did offer me a chance. I couldn't let him down. You'll see, I'll pass all my exams with flying colors! said Amy-Lee while putting her remaining bag in the trunk of Reena's car.

- Only one bag?

- They lost the other one.

- What?

- Yeah! They lost my bag. Just like that.

- That only happens to you. You and Dwayne. Said Reena laughing and holding her yet unborn baby.

- Don't go there, Reena. You know Flores and I don't get along that well and hate being compared!

- It's true though!

- I know! I know, already! Amy said putting her hands up in desperation. Reena kept giggling and went to get into the driver's seat. Just where do you think you're going, little missy? No way! I'm driving! In your condition, you shouldn't have come any way. I could have take a taxi, just as easily.

- What's done, it's done. Reena giggled.

- But it can be fixed. Move over!

- It's my car and I'm 14 years older than you!

- The keys. Thank you very much. Said Amy extending her hand.

- I give! Here!

- Thanks. Said Amy getting in the driver's seat while Reena settled in the back seat where she'd have more room. Where to m'am? Amy joked around, pretending to be a taxi driver.

Reena doubled over with pain.

- TO THE NEAREST HOSPITAL! NOW! I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!

- WHAT? Shit! Oh - sorry!

- Don't panic! Reena said breathing regularly. Just drive. Take the freeway.

Amy hit the gas and went from 0 to 80 in 2 seconds flat.

- You're over the speed limit. Said Reena over her shoulder, with a calm voice.

- How far apart are your contractions?

- Far enough. Don't worry. I've been through this a couple of times before. Slow down or we'll get pulled over. I don't want a ticket on top of everything. Amy listened to her friend as Reena picked up her phone. After a short break Thomas' voice came on the other end of the speaker phone.

- Yellow!

- Thomas. Said Reena trying to keep her breathing steady. Honey, when are you coming home, sweet-heart?

- In two weeks, you know that. Did Ames arrive?

- Hey, Tom! Said Amy over the head rest.

- Nice to hear you, babe! How've you been? I HOPE you have your diploma with you! Can't wait to see it!

- I have - now shut up already!

- What..? Why? Reena? Thomas knew Amy wouldn't speak to him like that unless something was happening.

- Don't worry honey, just, please catch the first flight home. I'm in labor.

- You're in what?

- Labor, Thomas! I'm talking her to the hospital and I'm gonna help her with the part. Don't worry and hurry back, ok? Amy told him.

Reena squeezed Amy's shoulder as another contraction came on.

- Ouch! Reena! My arm!

- Sorry!

- Breathe, honey, don't forget your breathing! Said Thomas.

- Over the phone? Really? Reena snapped at her husband as she was in a lot of pain.

- Just concentrate on breathing. He said with a lot of patience. SCOTT, GENE, JAMES, D! Thomas yelled in the background. I gotta get home! Reena's in labor! Book me a ticket, guys, please!

- Congrats, man! said James. What do we tell our fans?

- The truth! The fucking wonderful truth! I'm gonna be a daddy for the third time!

- And last, you asshole! Reena yelled as another contraction came over her. Amy was just pulling in front of the hospital.

- Reena, let's go, honey. I gotta get you to a doctor. Said Amy with the calmest voice she could muster. Thomas, hurry home! We gotta go now!

- Ok. Honey, I love you! Be brave. And breathe.

- I HATE YOUUUUUUU! yelled Reena before Amy could hung up. Fuck the breathing! I want an epidural! And I want it NOW!

In two seconds flat Amy had Reena in the hands of the maternity ward staff and she started to fill out forms.

- I don't freaking know the social security number! Amy yelled at the receptionist. You know what? Hold on! I'll get it right from the source. She said over her shoulder as she went back to the car to get Reena's phone and hit redial.

- What? Thomas sounded worried.

- Thomas, I need your help.

- Is Reena ok?

- Yes! She is! I just need your help to fill out the stupid forms.

- Read them to me.

Amy-Lee filled in the blanks then went straight to the maternity ward, in spite of the nurse's protests - Only immediate family is allowed in there, miss! No phones allowed! - yeah, right!

- I'm her Lamaze partner and I have her husband on the phone - he's an ocean away and wants to be part of his baby's birth! Let me pass! Amy yelled.

- Let her pass already! Thomas yelled through the phone, as if that would have helped at all.

The nurse finally gave in and made Amy-Lee put on a robe and gloves as she almost burst in the maternity room.

- Nurse! Thought I was quite clear - no phones allowed! Snapped the doctor, from between Reena's legs, as he saw Amy-Lee.

- It's her husband! The nurse replied, pointing at Reena, and the doctor gave in, getting back to his work.

- GIVE ME! Reena propped herself up. She took the phone from Amy's reluctant hand. The next second she was bending over, digging her nails in Amy's arm. Sweat was dripping down her forehead as she calmed down a bit and put the phone to her ear. I HATE YOU Wallace! As soon as this is over, if I live through if, I am divorcing you! Do you hear me? U did this to me! AAAAAA! She yelled as another contraction came.

- Push! Breathe! Give me the phone! Push! Breathe! Amy-Lee tried to shift her friend's attention.

- I'm pushing! I'm breathing! But I'm not giving you the God damn phone!

- Miss, give your friend the phone. Said the nurse. And push! She added as she pushed down on Reena's huge abdomen. Reena was in so much pain she had to obey.

- I AM PUSHING!

- Breathe honey, breathe! Came Thomas' voice from the phone. He seemed like a broken record. Amy put the phone in her pocket. Didn't switch it off, to allow Thomas to be there, in some honey breathe! came from her hip, right beside Reena's head. I'll be there as soon as I can.

- Where the fuck are you, when I need you? Reena cried.

- Customs..Thomas' voice was full or resignation.

- Get here faster. I'll strangle you for doing this to me again! She yelled.

- The plane leaves in half hour. I'm boarding right now. Thomas' voice was short of breath. He must have been running. I'll be there in less than 20 hours! I can't wait to see my gorgeous wife.

- You lying bastard!

- I'm on board! I'm coming home!

- To die! Reena yelled and double over in pain. Amy held her friend's hand and gently massaged her back in circular motions to try and sooth her pain.

The labor took a long time. Reena could barely breathe anymore and the doctors had already started to think of doing a c-section, but Reena wasn't able to sign the forms and Amy wasn't related to her. Amy tried to call Thomas again and get his approval, but he was in the air, so she had no chance to catch him.

After almost 20 hours of pain the doctor finally said that the baby was crowning and they moved Reena to the O.R. Just as Amy went in with Reena her phone rang. Thomas had just landed and was being escorted to the hospital by cops - the advantages of being a world renowned superstar! Just a few minutes later he was storming into the hospital and into the O.R., a nurse shoving a robe up his arms.

Amazingly enough he was just in time to watch his daughter being born and hear her scream for the very first time. Amy-Lee moved out of his way as he took his wife's hand and kissed her finger tips.

- Wallace!

- Yes, honey. He caressed the sweat off her brow as he held Reena's hand to his chest.

- The proud father. Said Reena with what strength she had left. He's the one on the phone..She told the doctor. The guy nodded, not paying attention to the man who burst into his O.R. he was busy taking care of the new baby.

Thomas bent down to kiss Reena's forehead, but, just as he did, Reena placed both her hands around his neck. And squeezed as much as she could - which was really not that much, after almost 20 hours of labor.

- The last time you're doing this to me. She smiled. Thomas smiled, gently took her hands off his neck, kissed them both and bent down to kiss his wife's lips.

- You have a beautiful, energetic, daughter! Said the nurse putting the new baby, all bundled up, in her mother's open arms.

- She has her daddy's nose. Said Amy. And her mother's lips.

- She's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes and everything else in place and working well. Said the doctor as the nurse came to take the baby to the nursery to be taken care of as her mother slept and draw up her birth certificate. Reena was also taken to her room. Thomas went with her and slept on a chair next to his wife's bed, even if the doctor said that Reena would most likely sleep through the night after such a long effort - and so would the new baby, after the trauma she had been put through.

Amy slept on a chair in the hallway, as Thomas had ordered her to get home and get some sleep and she wouldn't have it. She was woken up rather rudely around 7am and saw that Thomas and Reena were still sleeping peacefully so she went to visit the new baby. She was so beautiful - like a little angel - sleeping with her tiny thumb in her tiny mouth.

After a long while Amy realized she was numb and went to get some coffee and went back to Reena's room to find that both of the Wallaces were up. She let them be and sat back on her chair, putting her legs under her.

Soon enough the nurse came with the new baby for her mother to breast feed her. Amy didn't dare move a muscle knowing that that was the moment the child would really bond with her parents.

About a half hour later Thomas came out of the room and saw Amy day dreaming of her own children on the hard hospital chair.

- Amy.

- Hey, daddy!

- What are you doing here?

- Waiting.

- For?

- You to come out so that I can go in. Amy giggled as she passed him by and went to see Reena.

- Amy. Amy look. Reena whispered as she held her new daughter's head on her arm so she could eat. The baby was half asleep, but her little cheeks were still moving.

- She's such an angel. Congratulations, Reena!

They both sat there quietly as the little child sucked on her mother's breast. Thomas came in bringing chocolate, flowers, balloons and a pink teddy-bear. He looked like Santa! Amy started to giggle quietly at the sight.

- Thomas! Reena wanted to scold him but ended up giggling at her husband's face of happiness. He came and kissed his wife's lips, put the flowers on the side table.

- Did you tell her?

- Was waiting for you. Reena smiled. Pure happiness on her face.

- Amy-Lee Stevenson, meet Amy-Ann Wallace. Thomas said. We'd like you to be her godmother.

- Of course! Amy jumped to the ceiling with happiness. She felt so honored.

- On one condition. Said Thomas quietly.

- What? I'm starting to get scared…

- Dwayne is going to be her godfather.

- Why not Gene?

- He's too young and irresponsible. Reena answered.

- But I'm 3 whole years younger than him!

- Yes, but you were by my side through out my labor. And Amy-Ann sounds so nice - doesn't it, Tom? Amy-Ann Wallace…I like the sound of it. You can assume this responsibility, Ames. I know you can.

Amy-Lee was left without words.

- Ok. I'll do it…Like I even had a choice!

Two days later both mother and daughter were released home from the hospital, as the other GTB came to join in the fun. Melanie and Kris were there as well when the Reena and Amy-Ann came home. Everybody had brought gifts for Amy-Ann, her parents or for Thomas Jr or Denise. No one came empty handed.

Amy-Lee felt a bit uncomfortable to see Dwayne again and gave him the cold shoulder. Then again, he acted in the same way. By the end of the night Amy-Lee decided that this had gone on long enough.

- Flores! We need to talk!

- What about?

- Tom and Reena, as you might know, want us to be Amy-Ann's godparents.

- I know.

- That means we're gonna have to learn to get along.

- Not necessarily…

- Don't be more of a bastard than…

- I already am?

- Precisely! Now. Our not getting along is hurting Reena and Thomas and I do not want to hurt those two. They are too nice for me to do that to them. That's why I'm proposing a truce. Do you have anything against this?

- No.

- Good. We are gonna have to meet half way here, because I have absolutely no intention of being the only one that's making sacrifices here!

- Meaning?

- We're gonna have to try and treat each other…

- Listen, Stevenson! I don't have any problems with our current situation. If you do, you solve it. Dwayne turned to walk away.

- Flores! Don't you dare turn away and leave me talking to myself! I can see you don't care about anything and anyone except your big, fat, jerky, low, sorry ass! But I do care about those two in there and I ain't gonna ruin their happiness just cause you are such a SOB! Understand? They have treated me like a family member and you like a friend - you don't seem to be, but they think of you as such, so, just for that you owe them, at least, to try this my way, get it - JERKOVSKY?

- I have to admit, Stevenson..you do have a point..

- Of course! Now! First of all, people that get along call each other by first names…not that I'm too anxious to do that…Am I right?

- Yes..Dwayne said raising an eyebrow, expecting her to get to the point.

- Anyway - names are easily avoided, so I won't have a problem with that. Amy thought to herself. Second: we gotta stop with the stings, as subtle as they may be. At least in front of Thomas, Reena and their kids.

- Oh, Stevenson, you like me. Admit it! Dwayne started to pretend to flirt with her.

- You'd wish, you jerk! And this is not helping!

- Sorry, habit.

Amy-Lee started mumbling to herself. "Jerk, ass, habit, listen to him, habit!"

- What were you saying? Dwayne interrupted Amy-Lee's chain of thought.

- Yeah! That's it, I think, for now. Think you can handle it, or should we take it one step at a time so you don't get confused?

- I can handle it…Ames.

- Stick with Amy-Lee!

- Ok. Amy-Lee! I can handle it.

They shuck hands quickly as if they would have caught a lethal disease from touching one another.

- Yo! Godparents, where you at? Get in here! Called them James.

- SHHHHH! You'll wake the baby! a bunch of voices quieted him down.

- Sorry! He whispered. Sorry!

As time passed Amy-Lee got used to the idea of calling Dwayne by his first name and spending time with him while taking care of Amy-Ann, of course!

She had gotten her long craved Oxford diploma now and a nice lawyer job with GTB Inc - thank you, Thomas. She'd won 3 big cases in just 6 months that she had been employed there. She had her own little home by the ocean now. The bonus from her first win made that dream come true. True, it was a bit far from Thomas's place, but the car drive there was a pleasure.

Today she had to prepare for another case and nothing helped her concentrate better than her 3 year old goddaughter. She told Dwayne she'd take care of her and her siblings today, since the band had a recording session and, soon, they'd have to leave on tour again.

Pulling into Thomas's drive way she saw Dwayne's car. She found herself anxious to see him again - for some weird reason.

- Dwayne.

- Amy-Lee.

- Weren't you supposed to be in the studio today?

- Gene had a calcium drop again. We can't work without him.

- Oh, my! Is he all right?

- Yeah. He's home by now. The doctor came and got him on his feet and said he had to rest the rest of the day.

- And Tom and Reena?

- Date night.

- You're kidding!

- Nope. They took advantage of the free time. We're going on tour soon and Reena will stay at home again so they needed some time to themselves. Plus - I wanted to spend some time with this little sweet heart. He said as he tickled Amy-Ann and she giggled with delight.

- Wayyyne! She said and threw her arms around his neck.

- I have to admit. Amy-Lee said sitting down on the couch next to them and picking up her goddaughter from Dwayne's lap. You'll be a great dad one day.

Amy-Ann started to play with her godmother's hair, as she did when she was not older than a week old. Her gesture made both Amy and Dwayne smile.

- Was that a compliment? From you? Thank you!

- You are great with Amy-Ann. She loves you a lot.

- Look who's talking. You spoil her every time you're alone.

- And just how would you know? Amy said looking at Annie and playing with her.

- You've got a point.

- I always do.

Dwayne smiled next to her. Un-noticed by either of the Amys sitting next to him.

- What's that? He asked pointing to the files and books Amy-Lee had brought along with her.

- Some work. Annie always helps me focus better - even if I have to take care of her, I get such brilliant ideas for my cases because of her. You're such a sweetie, oh, yes you are! Amy-Lee fooled around and kissed Annie on the neck, right where she was more tickelish, just to make her laugh. The child giggled and ran off Amy's lap to hide behind the armchair.

Amy got down on her hands and knees to go search for her goddaughter.

- I'll leave you alone, if I'm disturbing. Said Dwayne, with a smile, looking at Amy's back side.

Amy got behind the armchair, grabbed Annie and tickled her a bit then got to her feet and twirled the child around, both of them laughing. Amy took Annie to Dwayne's lap and got her papers.

- You're not disturbing. I have a lot to do. She smiled a sower smile. Where are little Thomas and Denise? She asked.

- Oh. Summer camp. TJ wasn't happy, but Denise wanted to go to camp and TJ going with her was Reena's condition. He's a good older brother. Dwayne giggled remembering the boy's sadness over "sacrificing" his summer for his sister.

Amy-Lee got to work while Dwayne played house and colored with his goddaughter. At one point Amy looked up from her papers and saw them play. She had to catch her breath and calm down her heart. Such a weird sensation to experience, especially cause of Dwayne. She soon found the angle she needed to ensure that she's add another win to her record.

When Tom and Reena came home they found all 3 of them playing on the floor. Thomas couldn't believe his eyes.

- That's a nice picture.

That was the moment when Amy-Lee and Dwayne really bonded and became friends. They even started calling each other by their pet names. All of their friends were happy that the animosity was gone - thank you Amy-Ann!

A month later the Willits twins Harold III and Kenny were celebrating their 5th birthday.

Amy-Lee had a boyfriend now. As she approached the dead-line she'd set for herself to start a family she now started dating. She'd been dating John for two months now, so Scott and Kris extended the invitation to him as well.

John hadn't met anyone yet. He'd been the reason why Amy-Lee didn't have as much time to spend with her goddaughter and the party would bring her the opportunity she'd been missing so much. John didn't really appreciate being ignored because of a child, but didn't have what to do to change that.

Dwayne finally showed up just about 4 hours late. With a girl on his arm. Amy-Lee was livid. Instantly. She went to put Amy-Ann to sleep almost stampeding upstairs to the twins' room. Dwayne followed her, to give his goddaughter a good night kiss.

- I'll put her to sleep. He said picking up Annie from Amy's arms. She didn't argue, just not to wake up the child, but waited for him outside the bedroom.

- Thought you said you ended that relationship? She started interrogating Dwayne as soon as he came out.

- I did break up with…Marcy…

- You mean Darcy?

- No! Her name was Kelly.

- Taylor? As in 90210?

- Why are you up in my face?

- I was just wondering - where do you find these girls? Pimps?

- Kelly is not a prostitute.

- She sure looks like one. Amy walked to the railing, looking down in the hallway where Dwayne's most recent girlfriend was standing like a lost puppy - most likely looking for him. Suddenly her boyfriend John came to talk to her. And flirt. Look! John agrees. Amy told Dwayne and he joined her by the railing.

John casually put his arm on the small of Kelly's back and let it casually slip down to her behind. She didn't mind, but just kept laughing at his jokes, even leaned in and touched his zipper. Dwayne's eyes almost popped out of his head but Amy kept perfectly calm.

- You don't mind to see your man like that?

- Touche! But..First: he's not my man! He's just a guy I'm dating at the moment. Second: where do you find those whores? They stick to you like glue.

- I guess you're just as involved as I am. Dwayne joked and started going downstairs as noisily as anyone possibly could.

Later that night Melanie came up to Amy-Lee.

- Sweetie, where's your boyfriend?

- Don't know.

- I do.

- Then why are you asking me?

- Do you have any idea as to what he's doing right this instant?

- Actually..I have a feeling I'm about to find out.

- Hang on a sec. Dwayne, this concerns you too. She yelled seeing Dwayne pass by.

- What does?

- John and Kelly are in the guest house. I saw the lights on and thought Scott had forgotten it on. I saw them with my own two blue eyes getting busy in there. I'm sorry..I don't know how to say this otherwise…

Amy-Lee's eyes filled up with tears instantly and she started running towards the guest house. Dwayne followed her with giant steps, afraid she'd do something stupid and get hurt. Amy bashed the door to the wall catching John and Kelly in the middle of things.

Amy grabbed Kelly's short red hair and pulled her off the man that was supposed to be her boyfriend. The guy was so surprised he didn't even react. Amy-Lee punched Kelly right in the face just as Dwayne walked in the door. John lashed towards Amy to get her off Kelly, but before he could even reach for her Dwayne jumped straight from the door and punched him so hard that John literally flew down on the bed.

Amy looked like a dear in the headlights hearing Dwayne's knuckles hit and break John's nose. She blinked and recovered, got up from the floor and grabbed John by the collar. His nose was bleeding so hard but she wasn't impressed.

- How could you, you ass hole? I bring you here, to my friend's home, for a kids' birthday party and you find this..this SLUT to have your way with her? Couldn't you have waited, at least, till tomorrow, you uncontrolled pack of hormones?

Tears were falling down Amy's face, but not because she was jealous, but because this jerk had made her look…, she was embarrassed in front of her dear friends - the people she cared most for in the world.

- No! I couldn't! I waited and waited for you! You didn't give me what I needed so I found it somewhere else. John didn't get to finish his thought cause of Dwayne landed a second punch, in his stomach, this time.

- No one talks to one of my friends like that! He said in a low dangerous voice. You do not deserve Ames, she is too good for you! As for you - Dwayne turned and grabbed Kelly by the hair. She was crying the whole Niagara Falls! - you worthless piece of shit, you can just keep him!

Meanwhile Amy-Lee had thrown John out the door. Dwayne followed her example and threw Kelly in John's arms. And since Melanie had already called security, Scott's bodyguards finished the job from there and put those two in the street.

Everyone had heard Amy and Dwayne scream so they all came. Melanie and Kris tried to console Amy, while Reena went out to take care of the children. The whole thing had caused so much noise.

- I'm so sorry I told you guys the way I did..diplomacy is not my best quality. Melanie said rubbing Amy's back to console her.

- Don't worry Mel. I'm not crying because I loved the bastard. I didn't. I'm crying because he made a fool out of me in front of you. I can't stand it. I feel so humiliated! Amy managed to say between tears. Dwayne..thank you for defending me. She said and allowed Dwayne to hug her.

- You did the same for me, remember? Amy smiled.

- Kinda!

- I'm gonna get you some water, ok? Melanie said while she pushed everyone back to the main house. Suddenly they were alone.

Dwayne caressed her hair. And she closed her eyes under his touch.

- Why didn't we get along? Dwayne asked eventually.

- Who can remember anymore. Her answer surprised the both of them.

- Tears dried off now?

- Yeah. Thank you, D. Amy sighed.

She felt a slight butterfly in her stomach and looked up at him. Dwayne gently caressed her face and they kissed. Softly. Like the wings of angels. Their kiss lasted a couple of seconds before either of them realized what was happening. Amy took a step back.

- What just…? Didn't we use to fight all the time? What just happened?

- Nothing.

- Good. Cause if something would have happened I wouldn't have been able to take it. Not tonight.

- I know. Me neither.

Amy went to the window and hugged herself. She could see her friends dancing. Nothing had happened indeed. Dwayne came behind her and put his arms around her.

- I'm glad you're feeling better. He said and kissed her cheek. Amy caught herself enjoying the sensations he was making her feel.

After that night Amy-Lee could barely look her friends in the eyes. Dwayne felt the same. They had to do something, but neither of them new what - how to take revenge on those two and regain their confidence in themselves. And that kiss only brought them closer together…Now it was like they were inseparable.

Thomas and Reena were ecstatic.

- From hate to love, told her Thomas once, there is only one step - friendship. She could hear the joy in his voice.

Amy was certain Thomas and Reena had seen her and Dwayne as a couple from the very beginning. Now that senseless kiss had made her feel so close to Dwayne; she knew they'd eventually end up as Tom and Reena wanted it all along. Somehow all of this had to be their fault - only their fault - everything that had happened. It had to be their fault that now she only wanted to call Dwayne whenever she felt lonely; only their fault that late at night, all alone in her huge bed, when her mind would drift away on its own she only ended up thinking of Dwayne and wishing he would be by her side to hold her and make the loneliness go away. After all she and D..Flores had made that stupid truce for them, didn't they? That's how it was only their fault! she concluded right before falling asleep.

Sunday! She could afford to sleep in. She turned on the other side and faced the window. Outside she could hear the ocean, the waves crashing into the shore and she let herself be carried away by the sound.

Suddenly the phone started to ring off the hook.

- Who could be calling me at…7:30 in the morning? Hello! She answered with anger at the person disturbing her from her mermaid dreams.

- Hello, miss Stevenson? The voice sounded so familiar but she was still too asleep to recognize it.

- Speaking. She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

- Happy 25th, Ames!

- DWAYNE?

- You were still asleep?

- It's 7:30, God damn it! She yelled.

- Well, you're awake now, for sure. Dwayne laughed.

- Oh, I wish I had you in front of me right now, FLORES! You'd eat your words for breakfast this morning!

- Sorry I woke you, babe, but you gotta be ready by 9:30 or you're gonna miss your own birthday bash.

- So?! I was dreaming! I haven't done that in so long..She moaned. And YOU WOKE ME UP! Thank you for your call, I'm gonna go back to sleep right now. BYE!

- I'll come pick you up at 9, ok? She heard Dwayne say before she hung up on him. "Serves you right for waking me up!" she thought, but still felt a bit guilty.

She turned on the other side to try to fall asleep again. No use! Instead she just staid in bed and allowed herself one of those rare moments to just drift away, far, far away. Her guilt went away as well. She was almost asleep again when she heard the door bell.

- I can not believe this! She said out loud, almost bursting with anger. She put on a robe - kind of revealing - and went to see who it was.

- DWAYNE?

- Hey Ames. Happy birthday! Aren't you ready yet?

- Ready?…oh! The birthday bash…I told you, I wanted to sleep in today…at least I think I did…Didn't I? Oh, just come in.

- I'll make you some coffee. Get changed before we're too late for anything. I brought you these…

- White roses?! I love roses!

- Want me to put them in water?

- Yeah. There's a vase in the kitchen..wow! They're gorgeous! She said pulling the bouquet to her chest. Dwayne extended his hand to take the roses and put them in water. Amy gave them back reluctantly.

Dwayne went to the kitchen to put the roses in water and make Amy some coffee and she went straight for the living room couch. In a few minutes Dwayne was back with a yummy smelling cup of black liquid that smelled like pure heaven. He saw her on her sleeping on the couch.

- Ames! Dwayne said putting the coffee on the TV table. Ames, wake up. Instead of a answer she just grunted.

Dwayne put his arms under her waist to try to pick her up. Only half sleeping she allowed Dwayne to get her into a sitting position, but she caught the moment when he wasn't paying attention and leaped like a cat and pinned him down and laid on top of him, her head on his chest, her heart next to his.

- Ames!

- Mmmmm?

- Get off. Dwayne said unconvinced.

- Mmmmm?

- Com on, Ames. Get off. He said so softly that his voice was begging her not to move an inch.

- What?

- Are you really that sleepy, or are you just paying with my heart? When Amy didn't answer he told her: I'll take you to bed. Put your arms around my neck and I'll take you, ok? Amy didn't move. You want me to drop you?

She put her hands around his neck, never actually lifting her arms.

- Don't drop me…she sighed and fell fast asleep.

Amy woke up a few hours later, in her own bed, in Dwayne's arms.

- Dwayne. Amy whispered and then woke up. DWAYNE?! What are you doing in my bed?!

- She's up for the vengeance!

- Please explain!

- Somehow, day in, day out, you always manage to surprise me! What do you even remember?

- Roses..couch..I know I opened the door for you and you said you'd make me some coffee while I got changed, but then I fell asleep on the couch..in your arms? How?

- You pinned me down like a pro!

- Really?…What time is it?

- Noon.

- What?…What about my party?

- I called ahead and told them I'd drag you there by one. Do you think you can wake up now?

- I'm awake..Get out! Let me change, already!

- Day in, day out! Mumbled Dwayne getting out the door.

- What to wear?!

Amy quickly found a girly skirt and a top - baby blue, like her eyes - with white high heels sandals and a white purse. She pulled her hair up in a simple pony tail, threw on just a touch of blue eye shadow and mascara. A grand total of 15 minutes.

- Dwayne? She called for him, while heading for the kitchen. Well? What do you think? Should I change - I can do better…

- Whoa!

- That's good or bad? I don't know how to interpret animal noises…

- Twirl. Amy obeyed. It's perfect.

- Thank you. Now..how about that coffee you promised me?

- Where's Amy-Lee Stevenson? Who are you and what did you do with her?

- What?

- You missed a chance to bitch on me.

- FLORES! I need my coffee! I'm not myself without it!

- That explains a lot.

Amy-Lee didn't bother to answer. Instead she settled for throwing him a look that could freeze the entire ocean over. She poured herself a cup of coffee. "This is heaven in a cup!" she thought.

- Mmmm…much better!

- Now you're back to your bitchily old self?

- Dwayne…she came at one step's distance. Thank you for the roses. They're simply wonderful. Thank you for the coffee. Thank you for your patience gave him a kiss straight on the lips. I haven't been getting any sleep lately, or, at least, not as much as I should have. She explained walking away over to the terrace overlooking the blue ocean. Dwayne followed. I love the ocean. The sound of the waves breaking always make me so sleepy…she paused a while.

When Dwayne didn't respond she turned around and looked at him.

- What's wrong? Did I say anything to upset you? Amy asked rather worried.

- Are you taking me for a fool?

- No…What? Why would you think that?

- First you sleep in my arms, then you come out dressed like THAT, then you thank me - the very last thing I'd ever expect to hear from you - and on top of that you just kiss me like it's the most normal thing in the world and act like you did nothing! How the HELL am I supposed to react to THAT?

- But nothing happened, Dwayne, I just thanked you for being so nice to me..

- Don't do that! Don't go there! Now with me! Not you…

- Dwayne…

- We're supposed to hate one another not thank each other. I'd expect that from anyone else, but not from you!

- You're offending me!..If my actions bothered you, I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do…

- And now you're sorry. Can't you make up your mind? What do you want from me, Amy? What's my part in your life?

- I had hoped that we were friends now. Amy said in a sad tone of voice. But if you'd rather I hated you…

- See! That's exactly what I mean!

- What, Dwayne? I don't understand…

- You just destroyed all my defenses. I'm always helpless when it comes to you! I can't win!

- Win what, D?

- Nothing! Never mind. Let's go, or we'll be late.

Amy-Lee went in, placed the mug on the kitchen counter and followed Dwayne to the living room.

- D, wait. I don't understand one thing?

- What?

Amy was right behind him, so when he turned around she just waited.

- What don't you understand?

Thanks to her heels, the were the same height, but, instead of looking her in the eyes, Dwayne was looking at Amy's lips. Amy caught on and smiled softly.

- Couldn't you just follow your instinct for once? Think with your heart and forget damn logic? That's why my actions seem so un-understandable to you - I allow my heart to guide me.

She gently put her arms around Dwayne's neck and pulled him closer.

- We'll be late for your party..again.

- You're such a broken record. And too much of a gentleman, sometimes.

Dwayne never moved his eyes off her lips. He was just standing there so Amy-Lee gently put his arms around her waist and hers back around his neck, where they belonged. She waited. A second. A minute. An hour. She lost track of time and it didn't matter anymore.

When Dwayne finally decided to give in and kiss her it wasn't like the last time. It was deliberate. Passionate. Demanding. Her head was about to explode as Dwayne wrapped his arms around her tighter.

- What took you so long? She whispered with a smile when they finally broke off.

- We'll be late. Dwayne said holding his forehead to hers and her body pinned to his.

- They won't miss us.

- They'll miss you. It's your birthday party, remember? You're the guest of honor.

They smiled to one another and as Amy-Lee curled her fingers in Dwayne's rich hair he kissed her once again. Their kiss was cut short but her phone ringing. She was half tempted to let the answering machine get it, just so she wouldn't leave Dwayne's arms.

- Aren't you going to answer? Asked her Dwayne rubbing their noses together. Might be Thomas…

- I don't care. Amy smiled. Let the machine get it. I'm busy.

- Ames, please don't play with me.

Amy took his hand and placed it over her heart.

- Who's playing?

Dwayne gently pulled back his hand and backed away.

- D..I don't intent to chase you all over the house.. Amy let her thoughts trail off. When Dwayne didn't reply she went to get her purse. Maybe you're right. Maybe we should go to that party. And hurry or we'll be late. A tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped it off before Dwayne could see. "I won't start crying! I won't! It's not like it's the first time I've been rejected before…" Shall we?

Dwayne grabbed her hand as she passed him by and pulled her close, so close she could not breathe anymore.

- Don't you dare play with me! He said and parted her lips with his own. Amy let go of the world and put her arms back around Dwayne's neck and her fingers curled in his hair all over again as their kiss deepened with every heart beat. Dwayne pulled her closer surrounding her waist, the other cradling her head.

Amy-Lee's world began to move underneath her and she grabbed onto Dwayne. She felt all of her blood burst in flames, her heart beat hard enough to run out of her chest. Her knees felt weak and…the next thing Amy knew she was on the floor, with Dwayne standing over her.

- Ames! Ames! Are you ok? Ames!

Amy slowly opened her eyes.

- What happened?

- You fainted..Are you ok?

- Yeah..I think I am.."as long as I don't think about that kiss you just gave me" she thought to herself.

Dwayne helped her off the floor onto the couch and ran to the kitchen with sugar water to help her feel better.

- So? Dwayne asked her playing with a strand of her hair. Does this mean we're a couple now?

Amy smiled and drank her water feeling better with every sip.

- You'd wish, Flores! That just means you're a good kisser. She toyed with him.

- Oh! Another compliment? Wow! Thanks.

- Don't get used to it. She tried to keep her sarcasm up as usual.

- I won't, Stevenson. I won't. Just be careful not to start day-dreaming about me.

- Oh, honey - those days are long gone! I can't even remember them!

Dwayne laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

- I think that I'll miss your sarcasm. He said and kissed her lips ever so gently. We should really go to that party - we are so late I fear everybody left already.

Amy-Lee had expected to see only the usual "suspects" at her party, but Reena had gone all out - she had flown in Amy's parents to celebrate her birth day with her. Amy was in tears the second she walked in but soon forgot them as she got so many congratulations, good wishes and presents - she was so happy!

She had so much fun being the center of attention. No body left till well after midnight - and those were Amy's parents. Thomas and Reena had made arrangements for them to stay at a hotel near-by for the night; Amy was so thankful for that idea. She was so happy, dancing, joking, laughing the night away, having the time of her life!

When it was all over - in the morning - Dwayne took Amy-Lee home. She seized her opportunity.

- Stay here and sleep. You're too tired to drive home now. She informed Dwayne.

- I'll be fine. He said yawning.

- Flores!

- Yes, Stevenson? Dwayne replied with a smile.

- How long has it been since a woman, not just a bimbo, made a pass at you?

- Years..Are you…making a pass..at me?

- Not yet. But I might…only to remind you how it feels..

Dwayne pulled her close - an atom apart.

- How long has it been since a real man made a pass at you?

- Two weeks.

- Stevenson!

- Yes, Flores? Amy replied innocently.

- Who? Who made a pass at my woman?

- Gene..and..I thought we weren't a couple…

- We're not.

- Oh. Then how come I'm "your woman"? Amy asked imitating his voice.

- Easy!

- I'm not a bimbo, Flores. You want to call me "your woman", you want to have a relationship with me.

- Commitment? Bleah!

- So, you only work "no strings attached"? I get it. That's gotta be why every girl you've been with for all of the years I've known you has been a brainless bimbo.

- You noticed that, huh?

- Oh, just kiss me and shut up! Dwayne hesitated a bit. Now - before I grow old and.. Dwayne didn't let her finish, he kissed her like never before. He picked Amy up like a feather and took her to her bedroom. He threw her on the bed and came on top of her.

That night they made love. For the first time in the many years they have known each other. For the first time in Amy-Lee's life. And it was magical. It was all that a woman can imagine her first time to be. Amy fell asleep in Dwayne's arms feeling blessed and loved.

But that all changed as soon as she woke up a few hours later.

- Why didn't you tell me you WERE a virgin?

- I forgot..

- You forgot? How could you FORGET?

- I remember that I told you once - I forget everything in your arms. Why?…Did I do anything wrong? Amy's world broke into tiny little pieces.

- No…you sound like a child. You didn't do anything wrong. Except forgetting to tell me something as important as the fact that you were a virgin..God!

- Say I would have been able to remember my own name and would have told you. Would you have believed me?

- Probably not…

- See! I love the fact that you noticed, but if you wouldn't have, everything would have still been the same, so just forget it. It's no big deal.

- How can I when I thought..

- That I had…experience…

- That's why that guy…

- He knew. He wanted to be the one..

- Why me, Amy?

- We've always had a special relationship. What ever we had going on between us..I just wanted more.

- Thank you. Dwayne said gently caressing the hair out of Amy's eyes.

- For?

- Giving me this special moment in your live. I don't think I am worth it, but..

- Let me be the judge of that.

- Ames..

- I know, D, I know.

Dwayne held her a little while longer then left as he had a recording session with the GTB.

After Amy's birthday and all of the time they had spent together, being inseparable, both of them started avoiding each other. Even on Dwayne's 35th birthday, 20 days later, Amy-Lee found a little corner to hide in and not be noticed.

Reena and Thomas tried their best to get her out of there and closer to Dwayne but they had no success. Amy just wanted to be alone and, apparently, so did Dwayne. He usually loved being the center of attention, now he has just sad and even bored. He wanted to hide under a rock.

Amy-Lee felt like it was her fault she was ruining Dwayne's birthday so she left early, without even saying "good-bye" to anyone. She cried herself to sleep that night. Her night with Dwayne now felt like a mistake - a big mistake.

Soon Scott's birthday came and went and Amy-Lee still kept clear of Dwayne. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. The pain was too much. The GTB had left for Europe for the week - they had won yet another award, so Amy went to see her goddaughter without fear of bumping into Dwayne.

Reena opened the door so happy to see her young friend, but as soon as she did she found herself holding Amy through round over round of heart-breaking sobs.

- I can't, I just can't hold this in anymore..Amy cried.

- What's wrong? Reena caressed her hair.

- Dwayne and I…

- There's an "and"? Since when?

- Since my birthday..rather ON my birthday..and the day after…Amy managed to say between tears.

- Tell me..

- Swear to me you won't whisper a word to Thomas. He'll just tell Dwayne. And I'll just die. Amy looked Reena in the eye with a fright. The thought of Dwayne knowing she was in pain over his rejection mortified her.

- You know I don't hold secrets from my husband. Go to Tim, if you want to confess!

- I don't want to confess! I need your advice! I'm desperate, Reena!

- I figured as much..spill!

Amy told Reena everything that had happened between her and Dwayne that beautiful day, including the lecture she'd gotten from Dwayne for not telling him about her virginity. Reena was so amazed she couldn't say a single word. Not that Dwayne and Amy had finally made love - that she expected and rooted for - but Amy being a virgin surprised her. Amy's poise and general way of carrying herself would have never allowed anyone to guess that little secret.

- Wait! How was Dwayne your first?

- I never found a guy worth the time of day before…

- And Dwayne…

- He's worth it all! Trust me. The next day, the short time we had before he had to go to the recording session, was pure heaven for me. After that all hell broke loose. Amy started cracking her knuckles. We started avoiding each other. I don't even know why.

- That's why you were so quiet and in-a-corner at Dwayne's birthday party. Scott's too. And why you ran out on Dwayne's birthday party…

- You noticed…

- And covered for you.

- Thank you, Reena.

- What are friends for? asked her Reena, putting her hand on top of hers, to stop her from digging her nails in her palms. But, go on.

- That's it.

- No. It's not. You want to have a relationship with Dwayne?

- Yes?

- No games? No fooling around? Whole heart?

- YES! Amy said with such determination that she surprised even herself.

- Are you sure? 100% sure?

- Yes! Yes, I am! I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't breathe anymore without him. It hurts, Reena, it hurts! As annoying as he is, as cocky as he is, as much as a jerk as he can be - I want him just as he is! Even the snoring. He can wake the dead with his snoring, God! And I still want him!

- That means..

- That I love him, Reena! I love him more than life itself! I love him more than I love myself!

- Oh, sweetie! We have to do something to get you this man! Can I, please, please, please tell Kris and Melanie?

- We'll both tell them, if you think that they could help…

- You can be sure of that! I'll call them! Reena jumped off the couch and picked up her phone before Amy could change her mind.

Melanie and Kris were there in half hour, tops. Kris had brought her boys and let them play with their cousins while they all began plotting the best way for Amy to get Dwayne to realize his love for her - all of them, except for Amy, of course - were sure that Dwayne was head-over-heels in love with Amy, but would just not recognize his own feelings..not even to himself.

Both Melanie and Kris had to make sure Amy knew what she was getting into and when she showed she was 100% certain of her decision to be with Dwayne, they all deviously started planning a "snowed-in" weekend at the guy's ski lodge. Except snow wasn't falling and they had to improvise.

They decided to tell the other guys and get them to help, in spite of Amy's protests. Reena convinced Amy that is was for the best. No snow meant no way to create a fake avalanche. So they had to mess with Dwayne's car, leave them stranded for the weekend and neither of them knew how to do that without putting both Dwayne and her lives in danger. But James knew. And if James was in on the plot she had no more reason to keep this secret from her husband, who will tell his cousin in the next heart beat - so, it was only easier to tell them all at the same time. Amy had no choice but to agree.

Her faith was now in her friends' hands. And she trusted them all. She refused to know anything about that "snowed in" weekend. It would be better. Dwayne wouldn't be able to be upset with her if she genuinely knew nothing. Her friends agreed and sent her home after questioning her about her favorite color and scents.

When the guys came home they were so happy to hear the news and all jumped on board with helping Amy and Dwayne be happy. Scott was a bit reluctant in meddling in other people's lives, but Kris convinced him soon enough.

Before the month was over the weekend was planned. They were all supposed to go and have a relaxing weekend in the mountains. Get away from the busy "normal" life they had. Dwayne had no idea Amy would come. The gang barely convinced him to come alone, but he finally gave in.

They were supposed to leave that Friday night. But, at the last minute, Scott's twins - who knew their part in all of this - pretended to have food poisoning so Scott and Kris had to stay home. Gene said he had gotten the best date ever and bailed as well. That's how Dwayne had to leave on his own.

James and Melanie left as well and Amy-Lee went with Thomas and Reena. The Wallace kids staid home with their nanny, as their parents wouldn't be away more than a few hours. The drive seemed to take ages and Amy-Lee was second guessing her decision every second. She was scared. Scared of what she'd find there. Scared of Dwayne's reaction. Scared to death!

Thomas had made sure the keys to the lodge were with him, so, when they got there, Dwayne, James and Melanie had to wait for the Wallaces to arrive as well. Dwayne was fuming with anger - James and Melanie had been making out so much that he went for a stroll in the woods.

- That is exactly why I wanted to bring company! he yelled and left them alone. James took his chance and messed with Dwayne's car so it wouldn't start, no matter what he did.

By the time Dwayne came back from his stroll everybody had gone back home except for Amy. He saw only his own car in the drive way and found it weird, but still walked in the lodge. As soon as he opened the door the scent made his senses tingle and the view wasn't bad either.

Amy-Lee was sitting in the middle of the living room, looking stunned at the sight. Scented candles spread all around, champagne in a cooling tub in the middle of the table next to whipped cream and strawberries. She took it all in. The girls had done an amazing job, just for her. Just to ensure her happiness. Tears flooded up her eyes. Her friends were beyond amazing.

She heard a noise and slowly turned around. Dwayne was standing right behind her.

- What's all this? He asked.

- What do you mean? She asked wiping her tears away.

- All of this! He opened up his arms to show the romance floating in the air all around. Where is everyone?

- They left.

- What? Why?

- They left. So we'd be alone.

- Why?

- Because they want us to be together.

Dwayne looked at her in disbelief.

- Why now? After months of waiting for the smallest sign from you..why now?

- Because I'm a chicken. You avoided me and I just thought..her voice betrayed her. I just thought you didn't want me around.

- I avoided you? Dwayne said with clear irritation in his voice. You avoided me!

- That's true also..I just got scared..Amy looked down. She couldn't take his gaze.

- Of me?

- Of what you made me feel. There was no reason to hide anything from him anymore. The whole point of this weekend was for Dwayne to know her and her feelings better.

- What did I make you feel? What could have scared you so much?

- Love. You made me feel love. She whispered looking down at her hands.

Dwayne didn't know how to react so he did the next best thing. He distracted her.

- Who helped you?

- Everyone.

- You mean the guys were in on this?

- Yes..

- They're dead! The traitors!

- Over my dead body!

- Yeah! I can arrange that. He said and walked to the kitchen. He saw the bouquet of white roses on the counter and his heart stood still. You told them about your birthday? He asked Amy.

- Yes. I told the girls.

- Great. So they all know. He mumbled heading for the fridge. Caviar. Whipped cream. Sushi. Pasta. Burgers. Frozen pizza. Macaroni and cheese. And raw chicken. Nice. EVERYONE was in on this. Dwayne sighed and turned to Amy. What do you want to eat?

- Macaroni and cheese sounds like heaven right now. She said heading for the fridge. I'll heat some up?

- Yes, please. I'll make a fire. It's a bit chilly tonight. Dwayne went straight to the living room fire place without even looking at Amy-Lee. She sighed and got to her task - dinner.

- How can you make SUCH a mess just heating up food? Asked Dwayne when he came back to the kitchen.

- It's a talent. Amy said. She looked up at him and started laughing. Dwayne's heart did a back flip at the sound.

- What? He kept trying to be serious, cold. She'd hurt him so much these past months that he had decided it was better to be just friends with Amy-Lee. Better for his heart. He'd for ever be alone and date no-strings-attached kind of women. No matter what the consequences. He'd made his decision!

- Oh, nothing! Amy said laughing. You have ash on your face. You're too cute! Amy said and grabbed a clean cloth. She walked up to him, two inches apart from him, looked him in the eyes and cleaned his cheeks of ash.

Dwayne barely took a single breath for fear that the scent of her hair would make him back away from his decision. But, looking in her blue eyes, his heart began to back flip again and he couldn't hold his breath anymore. He just pulled Amy closer and smiled. The Latino came out kicking and screaming and Amy's knees didn't listen to her anymore.

- Don't ever hurt me again like that, Ames. Dwayne said and gently kissed her.

Tears ran down Amy's face as she kissed Dwayne back. He whipped her tears off, picked her up and took her in front of the fire. Amy didn't dare to say a single word for fear she'd wake up alone in her giant bed.

They spent the weekend making love and not much else. It was like a bubble of happiness - discovering everything about Dwayne's likes and dislikes made Amy-Lee more happy than anything had ever made her.

Midday Sunday, when James came to fix Dwayne's car, came way too soon. Gene and his new girlfriend came with him because he said the drive was too long and he'd get bored and the new girl "in town" wanted to go hiking.

The second they walked in Dwayne became like a statue.

- D, Ames! What up? Said James walking in the door like a storm.

- Hi, James. Gene. Replied Amy not noticing Dwayne's reaction yet.

- Hey, Ames. D. Guys, this is..

- Dee-Dee. Finished Dwayne before Gene could.

- Actually, I go by Delight now, Dwayne. Nice to see you again. Said the curvy blonde standing in the door.

- You two know each other? Gene was stunned.

- Yes. Answered Dwayne in a very cold tone of voice. She is one of my exs.

- D…I swear, I didn't know, man.

- It's ok, Gene. Said Dwayne putting his hand on his younger brother's forearm. But she knew who you are. Didn't you…Dee-Dee?

- What if I did?

Gene shook her by the arm.

- What if you did? What is this? You're using me to make him jealous? You're lucky we're miles and miles away from any means of transportation, or I would have thrown you out on you ass, like you deserve, you…

- Gene! Amy-Lee stopped him. Don't lower yourself to her level.

- You're right. Gene agreed. She's not worth it. Get out of here. You can very well wait in the car till we leave. Out!

The woman obeyed as she clearly saw there was no way to change Gene's mind. She walked out with a proud strut, flipping her blonde hair back.

- D, man, I'm so sorry..

- It's ok, Gene. She's a manipulative shrew. You couldn't have known since I never introduced her to any of you guys.

Gene was acting like a 16 year old child but Dwayne managed to calm him down enough to be able to make the trip back home. James kept quiet and just turned into their driver and they left.

- We need to leave too, don't we? Asked Amy with sorrow.

- Yes. Dwayne came and hugged her, hiding his face in her hair. Yes, we do. But not just now. Amy hugged Dwayne back and allowed him to hold her as much as he needed.

They got back home and soon after Amy-Lee moved in with Dwayne. It didn't take long for both of them to realize that Reena and Thomas were 100% right to think they'd make a wonderful couple. It really felt perfect. Even through their fights Amy knew that this was the only relationship she'll want to have for the rest of her life.

On her next birthday Dwayne surprised her and bought her dream house by the ocean, saying that he wanted them to live there. On Dwayne's birthday Amy-Lee did what Dwayne never thought he'd see, for as long as he'll live - she baked him a cake and actually got it right and kept the kitchen clean while she did it.

Dwayne started to think about getting married and planned a special moment for his girl. He rented out a restaurant for their one year anniversary and made sure that everyone would be there to watch him ask Amy-Lee to be his wife.

But something went wrong. Amy-Lee fainted right at the entrance in the restaurant and all Dwayne's plans went to hell as he rushed her to the hospital.

- Dwayne I'm fine. Let's go back and have dinner.

- No! You fainted!

Amy had no choice but see her anniversary get ruined as the nurses drew blood and gave her a calcium and mineral drip, just in case. She'd have to spend at least the night in the hospital. Dwayne didn't leave her side.

Two or, maybe, three hours later the doctor came to check up on her.

- Doctor! Dwayne jumped off the bed. Is Amy ok?

- Yes, Mr. Flores, your wife is just fine. Congratulations!

- Congratulations? Amy asked.

- You are almost 4 weeks pregnant Mrs. Flores.

- Pregnant? Amy looked at Dwayne with fear. Dwayne turned to her with the hugest smile on his face.

- Pregnant! Oh, dear Lord! Ames! He carefully hugged her not to disturb the awful needle in her arm.

- I guess you are ok on your own. Said the doctor and left them alone.

- I can't believe this! Ames! You made me the happiest man in the world! This is the best anniversary gift ever! My surprise could never measure up..

- Surprise?

- Yes. Dwayne said innocently while he took out the ring and simply put it on Amy's ring finger. Amy was speechless.

- Dwayne..

- Yes, Mrs. Flores?

- I love you so much!

- I love you more, Ames!


End file.
